The present disclosure relates generally to an audio system in an artificial reality headset, and specifically relates to calibration of a bone conduction transducer assembly in the audio system.
Headsets in artificial reality systems often include features such as speakers or personal audio devices to provide audio content to wearers of the headsets. One typical requirement for operating a headset in an artificial reality system is that a wearer's ears remain effectively un-occluded, so that the wearer of the headset can receive acoustic signals from an environment while seamlessly being presented with audio content from the headset. Bone conduction technology can be used to deliver audio content to the wearer of the headset, as a system exploiting this technology would leave the ear canals un-occluded. However, to deliver a high-quality audio experience and to ensure realistic spatial audio via bone conduction, calibration of a bone conduction transducer assembly in the acoustic system is desirable.